Highfives
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Kurogane has to deal with a hyper and bored Fai. Who knows what the Mage will come with next to annoy him. Kuro/Fai slight. Mostly humor.
1. Highfive 1

Ok so I was bored and I came up with this idea after showing Fanficismything a few high-five tricks. I was all like 'Fai would so do this to Kurogane!' and thus this short story (Multi-chaptered) was born.

Hope you all like this cute, fluff and extremely kiddish Fai and a very annoyed Kurogane.

Disclaimer: I don't own this like I don't own my socks, oh wait...

High-five number 1

Fai was bored.

Then again, that happens often. Well, most often.

So he came up with a plan to stop the boredom and bug Kuro-daddy at the same time.

"Kuro-pii!" Fai yelled extremely happy.

"Ugh, what now?" Kurogane asked. He wasn't in the mood for the Mage's hyper mood. He was busy polishing his sword.

"Give me a high-five!" Fai said holding up his hand in front of Kurogane. Kurogane just stared.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he said narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"Because it's fun!" Fai exclaimed. Kurogane sighed and put his half polished sword down.

"Fine, but leave me alone after this." Fai just continued to smile happily. Kurogane lifted his hand. Fai's hand came rushing towards his own but just as their hands almost met Fai moved his hand back.

"Ooh, it's a jellyfish!" Fai said moving his hand away from Kurogane's like a jellyfish would move. Kurogane snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Kyaa!" Fai ran out of room screaming happily.

* * *

Yes its just something Fai would do. xD  
There will be a second chapter coming out soon... or later. Whenever, just need to edit it and stuff. Review please and Thank you!


	2. Highfive 2

Yes I'm back and the second chapter is up and ready to be read and to be laughed at. I swear I laugh every time I read this. xD Well hope you enjoy another one of Fai's Randomness.

Disclaimer: You **would** know if I owned this... (Evil grin)

High-five number 2

A grin formed on his lips. His blue eyes glimmered mischievously, his prey was only a standing a few feet away. A soft chuckle escaped those lips. It was time for his attack.

Kurogane was just mindlessly training. He attacked the air with many swipes and slashes that he used, though saved the most powerful ones since it would end up destroying the place the group stayed at. Just as he was about to finish off the air with another slash he heard clapping and cheering.

"Ooh, Daddy is so cool!" Fai exclaimed happily, he clapped repeatedly. Kurogane's vein pulsed.

"What the hell do you want?!" he demanded, pissed that he was interrupted from his daily training.

"Aw, I just wanted to congratulate Kuro-pii for how well he's improved on his training." Fai replied grinning wide.

"Tsch." Kurogane grunted.

"I also never knew Kuro-puu looked so sexy working out like this." Fai cooed, his eyes drooping and his hand on his cheek. Kurogane's cheeks turned a tinted red.

"If that's all you're going to say leave." Kurogane demanded trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Fai skipped over to him and held up his hand.

"Only if you give me a high five!" He exclaimed. Kurogane glared, comment from before forgotten.

"Last time that happened you did something stupid, no way I'll let you do it again!" Kurogane stated his eyes narrowing at the mage who suddenly looked lost.

"But, Kuro-tan, its fun." Kurogane twitched. The look Fai was giving him had a strange effect on him.

"No way." He said trying to resist it.

"Pwease Kuro-pii?" Fai asked, the look going into a dangerous level. Kurogane growled.

"Fine! You better leave me alone after this!" Kurogane stated. Fai squealed.

"Yay! Ok!" Fai said holding up his hand again. This time Kurogane did also, he waited as Fai's hand came closer to his. He watched with suspicion that Fai would do something stupid like the last time, but when Fai's hand slammed into his and broke away instantly he blinked. Though, just when he thought that Fai was going to leave, he saw that Fai had a strange grin on his face.

"Oh, you got cancer now Kuro-tan!" Fai exclaimed. Kurogane's eyes widened and he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"YOU DAMN MAGE!!" He called and chased Fai all over the training ground. Fai squealed and ran away giggling madly. Syaoran and Sakura both stood watching in confusion. Mokona just giggled on Syaoran's head.

"He-he Daddy is mad!"

"GET BACK HERE!!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"ARGH!!"

* * *

Well that's a wrap.

And again, it's something Fai would so do. X3

Next chapter will be out whenever I get that edited. He-he.


End file.
